


Addicted

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris não conseguia evitar, ele estava viciado. Em Tao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Kris brigara com a esposa, Meiying, mais uma vez. Estava cansado disso. Saíra daquele apartamento sufocante em que vivia com a mulher.

Estacionou quase onze horas da noite em frente à casa de seu melhor amigo e respirou fundo antes de sair do carro, indo em direção à porta de entrada, mas não precisou sequer bater na porta, o mais novo a abriu rapidamente, deixando-o entrar e jogar-se no sofá da sala de estar, respirando fundo novamente.

“Vocês brigaram outra vez?” Kris apenas assentiu enquanto olhava para o teto.

 

O mais novo sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, observando o maior tirar a aliança que estava em seu dedo e coloca-la no bolso. Ele estava estressado, seu rosto tinha uma expressão contida de raiva, que fazia o loiro ter pequenas rugas em sua testa. Como um bom amigo, sabia exatamente o que fazer para melhorar o humor do mais velho.

 

“Hoje é sábado, por que não saímos para beber? Descontrair um pouco?”

 

Kris encarou o amigo e deu um sorriso, sabia exatamente aonde ir.

  
  
∞  
  
 

O corredor que levava para o interior do lugar tinha suas paredes pretas, com luzes amarelas que os guiavam até onde o mais velho queria ir. Kris andava à frente, cheio de sorrisos para as poucas pessoas que o conheciam ali naquele lugar. Yixing viu uma garota loira mais ou menos da sua altura, se aproximar de Kris. Observou atento, ela era bonita, rosto delicado, fofo, olhos redondos e expressivos, com o corpo delineado apesar de não ter seios proeminentes. Ela saiu de perto rapidamente depois de falar algo no ouvido de Kris, e entrou por uma porta mais à frente, deixando para trás um Kris confuso. Yixing se aproximou do maior, curioso.

“Kris, o que aquela linda garota disse?”

 

“Garota?” Kris o olhou ainda confuso, mas logo sua expressão se tornou provocativa “Ah, está falando de Luhan? Bom Yixing, não é uma garota”.

 

“O que? É um garoto?” Yixing arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

“Sim, e é mais velho que eu, então aja com respeito.”

 

Yixing ainda um pouco surpreso olhou novamente para o garoto quando este saiu da porta ao qual havia entrado e passou por eles, sem deixar de analisar os dois rapidamente e logo seguir seu caminho.

“Mas o que ele falou para você?” perguntou ao entrarem no salão principal do local, onde havia um palco com cortinas escarlates completamente fechadas, impossibilitando a visão do que havia atrás delas.

 

“Que hoje teremos uma apresentação especial.”

 

Kris sentou-se a mesa que sempre ocupava próxima ao palco, no canto, onde era um pouco escuro por as luzes estarem concentradas no palco e não no público. Acomodou-se confortavelmente junto de Yixing e pediu sua bebida quando Luhan chegou para atendê-los.

Kris teve sua atenção presa ao ver que as poucas luzes acesas do salão apagaram-se e as luzes do palco se acenderam. Uma mulher que Kris conhecia bem estava ao centro, abrindo as apresentações do dia. Ela dançava a música com sensualidade, mas nunca vulgarmente, mantendo o olhar dos muitos clientes ali absorvidos em seus movimentos, mas Kris não prestava atenção completamente, viu Luhan chegar com suas bebidas e simplesmente pegou seu copo e deu um gole.

 

Yixing mal observava a mulher no palco, seus olhos transitavam entre suas mãos nervosas e o rapaz loiro que os atendera chegar com suas bebidas. Encarou o garçom, tendo uma sensação bem diferente do que quando vira a mulher que entrara no palco. Não podia negar, sabia que tipo de desejo sentia. E não era a primeira vez.

Desde a adolescência não havia mais se relacionado com um homem. Kris havia sido o único homem com quem se relacionara, mas não havia dado certo, nunca daria, eram amigos demais, se conheciam demais. Precisavam de algo novo. Pensava que os poucos meses aos seus 16 anos teriam sido apenas uma aventura. Até ele pensar que Luhan era uma mulher. Sendo que ele é homem. Então, resolveu arriscar. Deixou Kris na mesa a foi atrás de Luhan, não custava nada sair da zona de conforto.

 

  
∞

 

Kris viu Yixing levantar da mesa, apenas com um “volto já” rapidamente pronunciado. O loiro continuava a observar o palco, ao qual um trio de mulheres dançava com roupas coladas. Kris analisava cada uma, vendo suas curvas delineadas, mas estava um pouco frustrado em como todas elas pareciam ser iguais. O mesmo corpo pequeno, curvilíneo, pernas finas, busto farto, exatamente como sua mulher, e Meiying era quem ele não queria lembrar nesse momento.

Tomava sua dose de uísque com gelo aos poucos, enquanto via algumas mulheres dançando sensualmente enquanto tiravam as poucas peças de roupa que vestiam, deixando apenas suas partes íntimas cobertas por um lingerie indiscreto, descendo do palco e indo até o público para receberem o dinheiro que ostentavam ao ar.

 

Kris não deixou de dar uma nota a uma das mulheres que foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado e erguendo uma perna, pronta para seduzi-lo. Então discretamente fez com que a mulher saísse dali. Não estava interessado. Nunca traíra Meiying com alguma daquelas mulheres e não era hoje que isso iria ocorrer. Preferia apenas se distrair, bebendo e observando-as dançar.

 

Não demorou muito e várias outras mulheres continuaram a se apresentar, dando pequenos intervalos entre cada apresentação. Kris terminava de beber seu uísque, quando o pequeno intervalo dado foi interrompido, as cortinas do palco foram abertas e as luzes acesas tendo o centro do local como foco. No meio do palco havia apenas quatro pessoas, só uma de costas, um garoto. As garotas vestiam roupas sensuais, saias brancas, meia-calça preta e um top vermelho decotado, com o abdome à mostra.

 

O garoto, ainda de costas, tinha ao seu redor essas garotas que se enlaçavam em seu corpo, uma delas estava abraçada a uma de suas longas pernas, outra possuía uma de suas pernas levantadas na altura do quadril proeminente do garoto enquanto se agarrava ao braço do mesmo, e a última das garotas estava à frente dele, abraçando seu tronco, com seu rosto apoiado no ombro do único homem ali.

 

Uma música lenta, sensual, envolvente, começou a tocar, com sua letra provocativa entrando pelos ouvidos do público que observava atencioso o garoto iniciar seus movimentos. Kris teve sua atenção completamente roubada pela cena no palco.

 

O dançarino primeiro abriu os braços e então as garotas começaram sua parte na dança. As mãos delicadas passeavam pelo corpo do garoto, a que estava de frente a ele começou a cantar a música que tocava como se sussurrasse a letra provocativa no ouvido do garoto, pedindo e implorando para que ele fizesse o que a letra dizia, deixando suas mãos acariciar a nuca e os ombros do homem. A morena que estava abraçada à perna dele tinha suas mãos ávidas percorrendo suas pernas, subindo perigosamente pela região interna da coxa, para logo voltar a acaricia-la. A outra garota, ao lado dele, estava com suas mãos dentro da jaqueta prateada que ele usava, e então começou a retirá-la, com a ajuda da loira que cantava a música. Uma vez retirada, a jaqueta foi jogada para a plateia e rapidamente um homem a pegou com um sorriso e cheirou, olhando diretamente para aquele garoto que ainda estava de costas.

 

Kris estava hipnotizado pela música e a curiosidade o corroía. Queria ver o rosto do garoto, queria saber por que estavam todos tão atentos àquela apresentação. Kris então viu dois homens apenas de calças entrarem no palco, e começarem um pequeno teatro, onde puxavam as garotas que estavam agarradas ao homem ali no meio, elas esperneavam, se esticavam, tentavam de todas as formas voltarem a tocar no garoto, mas foram retiradas dali, sendo que uma delas não saiu do palco. A loira que cantava sorriu maliciosamente e beijou intensamente o garoto ao qual estava abraçada, logo depois indo até o fundo do palco e ficando ali, sentada cantando e observando os outros dois homens se dirigirem ao garoto.

 

Então a música lenta se tornou rítmica, agitada, ainda com o tom sensual e provocativo. Os dois homens começaram a dançar, saindo lentamente do palco, e finalmente o garoto começou a se movimentar. Seu quadril movia-se de um lado para outro lentamente, para começar a rebolar, de acordo com o ritmo da música, mexendo-se provocativo, ondulando o corpo, então, rapidamente, virou-se para o público.

 

Kris não deixou de olhar para o garoto em nenhum segundo. No momento em que ele se virou, Kris fora hipnotizado pelo olhar misterioso ao qual ele lançava enquanto dançava. Era tão intenso, cativante. Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram Kris foi sugado para dentro daquelas íris escuras, e não conseguiu em nenhum momento se deixar distrair da dança que o garoto fazia. Não entendia como, ou por que, mas estava viciado em seus movimentos.

 

Aquele garoto provocava com seu corpo, seus movimentos atiçavam a mente de Kris em pensamentos que ele jurava estarem mortos há muito tempo. Ele pensava que depois de descobrir os prazeres que uma mulher poderia lhe dar, isso sumiria, mas aparentemente aquele dragão só estava adormecido, pronto para acordar quando soubesse que valeria a pena.

 

A música ainda tocava, o sussurro da garota, com a letra cheia de significados fazendo Kris imaginar muitas coisas ao ver que o garoto passeava as mãos pelo próprio corpo, passando pela nuca, indo até a boca, tocando seus lábios, deixando-a escorregar pelo pescoço e descer pelo peitoral, abdômen, chegando ao cós da calça e se fixando ali, enquanto o garoto rebolava sensualmente e impulsionava o quadril para frente e para trás.

A blusa azul levemente transparente mostrava um pouco de seu corpo definido, a calça preta rasgada na frente mostrando as coxas bem torneadas e colada por todo o seu comprimento realçavam suas pernas e seu quadril, mostrando como o garoto tem um corpo bem trabalhado.

 

As mãos do garoto ainda passeavam pelo cós da calça, apenas para pegar a barra da camisa e levantá-la, mostrando o abdômen definido e a pele livre de imperfeições de seu tórax, fazendo o público masculino e feminino do local gritar afoito, a garota cantando mal conseguia se fazer ouvir. Esse foi o único momento em que Kris realmente notou como todos estavam agitados com a apresentação.

 

Aquele garoto podia hipnotizar com o olhar, com a pele exposta e o corpo definido. Corpo esse ao qual Kris não conseguia parar de olhar. Ao fim da música, o garoto virou-se novamente de costas, e com um aceno, a garota que cantava a música foi até ele e novamente o abraçou, e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do maior, ouvindo os últimos toques da canção e a cortina ser fechada.

 

Kris estava atordoado, ele estava tão ausente do que acontecia ao seu redor que não percebeu que tudo já havia se acalmado. Levantou-se e foi até o bar, precisava de mais uma dose de uísque. Seus pensamentos com relação aquele garoto não estavam sendo nenhum pouco puros e seu corpo estava agindo de um modo que há meses não agia. Há meses não transava com sua mulher, e em nenhum momento chegou a sentir desejo por outra pessoa durante todo esse tempo. Até aquela noite.

 

Já frequentava esse strip bar há mais de um ano, desde quando a situação em sua própria casa começou a ficar crítica. Mas até esse garoto aparecer e mexer com sua cabeça, nunca sequer havia pensado em trair a esposa. Mas aquele garoto parecia ter penetrado tão fundo em sua mente apenas com o olhar, fazendo-o sentir um desejo quase incontrolável de procura-lo e leva-lo para um local mais privado.

 

Seu devaneio foi interrompido ao notar uma porta ali perto de sua mesa ser aberta, a luz branca iluminando o local em que estava, e o garoto que antes dançava saía dali com uma mochila nas costas. Vestia agora uma roupa simples, mas sem deixar de ser bonito. Kris o observava desviar de algumas coisas do cenário atrás do palco, fazendo com que seu pé prendesse em alguns fios e cabos que estava no chão, estava agachado tentando se livrar deles sendo discreto, mas claramente não estava conseguindo, pois alguns homens já o olhavam curiosos.

 

Kris vira que um homem estava querendo ir ajudar o tal dançarino, e em um impulso levantou-se, indo rapidamente até o garoto. O loiro estava achando adorável como o outro tentava se livrar dos cabos que agora estavam presos nos cadarços de seu tênis e ao redor de seu tornozelo. Sorriu divertindo-se com as falhas tentativas do garoto.

 

“Precisa de ajuda? Sou Kris.” perguntou, sorrindo.

 

O garoto parou o que fazia, só agora notando que o loiro havia se aproximado. A pouca iluminação do local e a cabeça baixa do garoto não deixava Kris vê-lo completamente, mas jurava que tinha visto um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do outro.

 

“Bom, seria ótimo se você me ajudasse, com isso e com outras coisas.” o garoto disse, levantando-se, e lançando um olhar e um sorriso sugestivo. “Me chame de Tao”

 

Kris riu da audácia do outro. Realmente ele era uma pessoa interessante.

 

“Você sempre faz isso?” Kris abaixou-se enquanto perguntava, vendo o garoto fazer o mesmo e tentar desenrolar os fios que estavam enrolados no cadarço do tênis.

 

“Faço o quê?”

 

“Dá em cima das pessoas enquanto está preso por fios?” perguntou risonho.

 

“Só faço isso com quem eu acho que merece.”

 

Tao não mais mexia nos fios, agora olhava para o loiro, analisando-o, como se confirmasse o que dizia. Seus olhos percorriam o rosto de Kris com exímia atenção, decorando cada mínimo detalhe.

 

Kris terminava de tirar os fios presos do tênis do outro. Notando que fora mais fácil do que parecia antes. Não deveria ter sido tão difícil para Tao. Levantou o rosto pronto para perguntar por que ele não conseguiu antes, mas viu que um sorriso estava formado em seus lábios, então entendeu.

 

“Finalmente, pensei que nunca entenderia. Estava te testando.”

 

“Por quê?”

 

“Achei que você valeria a pena. Por que pela primeira vez eu vi algo a mais em seu olhar, e não apenas desejo. Até semana que vem?” o garoto sorriu e passou por um Kris levemente surpreso, desviando das mesas e cadeiras, se direcionando para o corredor.

 

Kris estava surpreso, aquele garoto conseguiu deixa-lo mais confuso do que já estava, agora não só desejava-o, queria conversar, conhecer mais sobre ele, queria descobrir porque ficara tão encantado apenas com aqueles movimentos. Sentiu seu coração palpitar ao perceber o sorriso e o olhar que o outro o lançava, antes de vê-lo passar por si. O loiro saiu atrás de Tao, não o deixaria ir embora assim, não depois do que falou e muito menos depois do que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Entrou na frente do garoto.

 

“Semana que vem? Por que não saímos agora?” Kris perguntou rapidamente, não deixando o outro passar. Não que o garoto realmente quisesse. Ele possuía um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. “Sei onde podemos ir.” Então com um aceno de cabeça pediu que o loiro o seguisse.

 

“Onde está me levando?”

 

“Para um lugar mais... vazio.”

  
∞  
 

Kris seguia Tao com uma ansiedade que o consumia por dentro. Um lugar mais reservado era o que mais precisava para se deixar levar pelos seus desejos. O moreno seguiu pelo corredor de entrada e pegou uma chave, destrancando a mesma porta pelo qual mais cedo Luhan entrara, e puxou Kris para dentro daquele quarto, apenas fechando a porta em seguida.

Tao não demorou muito, e teve a iniciativa, tomando os lábios do maior em um beijo apressado, introduzindo sua língua na úmida cavidade do outro sem sequer pedir permissão, puxando-o pela nuca e sentindo as mãos do maior o puxar pela cintura, seu corpo sendo prensado contra a parede.

 

O loiro não sabia se estava ansioso por estar a muito tempo sem fazer sexo ou por ser com um homem que estava “tirando seu atraso”. Mas não se importava com isso. Nesse momento Kris apenas queria sentir e dar prazer ao rapaz que beijava, queria sentí-lo se contorcer em seus braços. A fim de ter sucesso nisso, o maior tentava se lembrar de todas as suas experiências, afinal desde que casou não transava com um homem e por mais que antes fosse bom nisso, agora já não sabia se ainda era.

 

Kris desceu suas mãos para o quadril de Tao, procurando a barra de sua blusa e introduzindo suas mãos grandes por baixo da mesma. Não parou por aí, levou suas mãos novamente até o quadril do moreno e passou-as por dentro da calça e da roupa íntima que Tao vestia, sentindo as nádegas do outro. Apertou-as forte e sentiu Tao rir entre o beijo e pressionar seus braços em seus ombros, para logo se impulsionar, enlaçando suas pernas no quadril do loiro, fazendo-o tirar as mãos de suas nádegas para apoiá-lo.

 

As roupas estavam atrapalhando extremamente qualquer contato maior entre os dois então rapidamente Kris desceu Tao de seus braços e puxou a blusa que o garoto vestia, exibindo o abdômen tão bem definido que o menor possuía. Não pode olhar por muito tempo, pois Tao já estava tirando sua camisa social, desabotoando-a rapidamente, sem fazer cair nenhum botão.

 

Logo o moreno abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se ao chão, e com suas mãos ágeis abrira o botão da calça de Kris, e desceu-a junto com a cueca que o loiro usava, podendo finalmente ver o falo semiereto que estava escondido naquele tecido tão incômodo. Kris olhava para baixo, esperando ansioso pelo que o outro iria fazer.

 

Tao lambeu os lábios e sorriu. Pegou com uma mão o membro do outro e começou a lamber a glande, sentindo o gosto único de Kris que saía por ali, então começou a dar leves beijos por toda a ereção, chegando até a base e lambendo-a toda até voltar à glande, para então abocanhá-la, chupando-a com gosto. Estimulado pelos gemidos que o loiro soltava baixinho, sabendo que estava se saindo bem, Tao continuou, agora apenas movimentando a cabeça, deixando suas mãos percorrerem as coxas de Kris, levando-as até as nádegas do mesmo e acariciando-as.

 

Kris não sabia se era por estar carente desse tipo de carinho, mas Tao com certeza sabia como atiça-lo. Seu membro já doía, a boca do outro, a língua, ele sabia muito bem como usá-las. Sentiu o ritmo do menor aumentar, e logo seu membro já latejava, depois de tanto tempo, sabia que não duraria muito se continuasse daquela forma, então puxou Tao pelo cabelo, fazendo-o soltar seu membro e um ‘pop’ clássico ser ouvido ao ter o membro liberto da boca afoita do moreno.

 

“O que houve?” o garoto perguntou confuso.

 

“Não quero que essa noite acabe com um boquete, Tao.”

 

Kris puxou Tao pelo braço com certa força, fazendo-o levantar-se do chão. Jogou-o contra a parede, retirando apressadamente a calça do menor e deixando-a jazer em um lugar qualquer daquele quarto. Tao rapidamente foi até o criado-mudo ao lado de uma das camas de solteiro que havia no quarto e retirou a gaveta um pote de lubrificante, levando-o até o maior com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

Percorreu o corpo definido de Tao com suas mãos e seus olhos, admirando o quão bem trabalhado era. Era um corpo bonito de se ver nu e mais ainda de ser tocado. Kris pegou o pote que o menor trouxera e derramou um pouco em sua mão, logo passando-o em seu falo e puxou novamente o moreno pela cintura, capturando seus lábios com intensidade, não deixando alternativa a não ser deixar que o maior tomasse sua boca.

 

Kris então pegou Tao pelas coxas e novamente o moreno enlaçou suas pernas no quadril do loiro, sentindo agora a ereção do outro roçando em suas nádegas, sendo estimulado ao ter a glande do outro cutucando sua entrada. Prensado contra a parede, Tao apenas se segurava com uma mão aos ombros de Kris, sua outra mão estava em seu próprio membro, masturbava-se e soltava gemidos lentos, baixos, sussurrando o nome de Kris às vezes, deixando o loiro ainda mais louco de tesão.

 

Kris então parou de beijá-lo e seus lábios começaram a percorrer a mandíbula do moreno, indo para o pescoço, chupando a pele levemente morena e deixando a tez roxa com suas mordidas e chupões, ouvindo os gemidos de Tao em seu ouvido.

 

Kris então fez com que seu membro se posicionasse na entrada de Tao. Olhou para o moreno e o beijou demorado, distraindo-o e lentamente o penetrou, sentindo as curtas unhas do menor cravarem em seus ombros. E o beijo ter um gosto salgado das lágrimas derramadas pelo garoto. Parou de beijá-lo e o encarou.

 

“Desculpe... eu não te preparei.. doeu muito?” Kris perguntava preocupado, não gostava de machucar outras pessoas e mesmo que seu corpo implorasse para que se mexesse, não o faria até ser permitido. Viu Tao responde-lo balançando a cabeça, como se dissesse que não havia problema. Beijou-o novamente durante algum tempo, e em pouco tempo Tao apertou seu quadril contra o de Kris, e o loiro enfim começou a mover-se.

 

Tao sentia o membro do maior entrar e sair de dentro de si, a dor indo embora e ser substituída pelo prazer. Kris pegou-o com mais força pelo quadril e o desencostou da parede, retirando seu membro de dentro do outro, levando o menor até a cama mais próxima, deixando Tao cair nela.

 

Tao tentou acomodar-se melhor na cama, mas logo teve suas pernas puxadas para fora desta e abertas por Kris e ficou entre elas, e penetrou com força o menor, ouvindo um gemido alto sair da boca do mesmo. Continuou estocando-o forte, no mesmo ponto. Soube naquele momento que deveria acertar ali. Aquele ponto fazia Tao gemer alto, enlouquecido em prazer o moreno jogava a cabeça para trás, arqueando seu tronco. Kris passou então a provoca-lo. Entrava e saía devagar, para de surpresa penetra-lo com força, e depois voltar a tortura-lo ao estoca-lo devagar.

 

“Kris... cont-inua... ahhh~ mais rápido~”

 

Tao gemia seu nome sempre que acertava aquele ponto, o tão calado moreno agora se mostrava mais audível. O loiro então pegou no membro de Tao, e começou a masturba-lo, seus dedos acariciando a glande avermelhada do garoto e sua mão segurando a ereção, movendo-se para cima e para baixo.

 

Kris estava adorando as expressões no rosto de Tao. A pele corada junto com uma fina camada de suor junto cabelo úmido, os olhos fechados, a boca avermelhada e os lábios inchados. O pescoço marcado de chupões, o abdômen se contraindo a cada onda maior de prazer que o outro sentia. Continuava a estocar o menor, provocando com seus movimentos alternando entre rápidos e lentos, fazendo o mesmo com o membro em suas mãos.

 

Kris curvou-se mais, ainda masturbando Tao, e começou a beijar o garoto, sentindo que não aguentava mais esse ritmo lento, começou a se movimentar mais rápido, o barulho erótico de pele contra pele preenchendo o quarto, junto aos gemidos que os dois soltavam. Em poucos minutos Tao sentiu seu clímax se aproximar, e em segundos derramou-se na mão de Kris. O loiro continuou a estocar rapidamente, sentindo o interior de Tao comprimir seu membro, e em poucos minutos também chegou ao seu clímax.

 

Ofegantes, os dois se encaram.

 

Kris sorriu para o moreno, que sorriu de volta e levantou-se da cama. Pegou a mão de Kris e o puxou até uma porta, abriu-a e Kris viu que era um banheiro, mais parecido com um vestiário. Tao levou-o até um box e empurrou Kris contra a parede, e abriu o chuveiro, deixando-se molhar pela água morna que saía dele. Não falaram nada.

 

Kris continuava encostado à parede, apenas observando Tao lavar-se com o que havia em uma pequena prateleira ao lado. Observava a água cair do chuveiro e escorregar pelo corpo de Tao, molhando seus cabelos, conseguindo deixa-lo mais bonito e sexy, se é que era possível. Kris já estava mais do que atiçado novamente, principalmente ao ver Tao passar o sabonete pelo corpo e ver a água levar a espuma formada, descendo pelas costas definidas e a bunda redonda e as coxas bem torneadas.

 

Aproximou-se do menor, colocando suas mãos na cintura do outro e o abraçando por trás, roçando seu membro às nádegas do moreno. Tao riu ao sentir ser abraçado pelo maior, e virou-se, beijando-o calmamente.

 

Logo estavam prontos para outra rodada.

 

∞

 

Kris acordou ao sentir o corpo ao seu lado se mexer, saindo de seus braços. Viu Tao levantar-se da cama e calmamente pegar suas roupas no chão.

“Tao?”

 

O moreno olhou para Kris e sorriu. Saiu pelo quarto pegando as roupas do maior, e pegou a calça para entrega-la, mas um objeto caiu de um dos bolsos. Tao pegou o objeto, notando que era uma aliança de casamento. Riu divertido e entregou para Kris.

 

“Sua esposa não sabe que você gosta de homens?”

 

“Na verdade... você foi meu primeiro."

 

Tao olhou surpreso para Kris. O loiro notando como sua resposta era ambígua, se corrigiu.

 

“Não o primeiro na minha vida, digo... o primeiro desde que me casei.”

Tao então amenizou sua expressão. Foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Quando voltou, Kris já havia terminado de se vestir e estava pensativo. Pegou sua mochila e colocou-a nas costas, observando o outro.

 

“Algum problema? Além, claro, do que fizemos noite passada.”

 

Kris fitou o moreno, e riu. “Sabe, eu nunca traí minha esposa, essa foi a primeira vez. Nenhuma pessoa tinha me enlouquecido como você fez. Então sim, acho que estou com um problema.”

“Bom, seu problema está de saída e precisa trancar o quarto. E sim, estou te expulsando.” Tao sorriu e abriu a porta, esperando o outro sair.

Kris levantou-se e então passou pela porta. Tao não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar o maior. “Se quiser, pode ter esse problema mais vezes, estarei aqui todos os sábados.” Tao piscou para o maior e virou as costas, fechando a porta e seguiu pelo corredor até a saída.

Kris observou o menor sair de perto de si, e então se pôs a olhar o local. Não sabia onde Yixing estava, então pegou o celular que estava no bolso de sua calça e ligou para o amigo, que não o atendeu. Depois se entenderia com ele. Teria que dar explicações à Meiying quando chegasse em casa também.

 

A culpa de trair a esposa só agora sendo realmente notada. Por mais que seu casamento estivesse indo por água abaixo, a mulher não merecia isso. Saiu do local, seu carro ainda estava no mesmo lugar em que havia estacionado. Enfim, fora para casa, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Mas certo moreno sempre aparecia para atrapalha-lo. Kris realmente estava com problemas.

 

∞

 

Kris abriu a porta de seu apartamento cuidadosamente. Não queria acordar a esposa naquela manhã de domingo, pois sabia que a mesma dormia até tarde. Mas a mulher já o esperava, sentada no sofá da sala.

“Onde você passou a noite Yifan?” ela o chamava pelo seu nome. Antes era bonito, agora é irritante.

“Fui para a casa de Yixing. Passei a noite lá.” Respondeu direto.

“Por que não me avisou? Eu fiquei até de madrugada esperando você voltar Yifan!” a mulher havia se levantado do sofá e se aproximado, raivosa, mas sua voz tinha um leve alívio de preocupação. “Você é meu marido! Deveria agir como um!”

“Vou voltar a agir como um quando você começar a se portar como uma mulher casada Meiying.”

Aquilo deixou a mulher calada. Kris apenas revirou os olhos.

Meiying e ele estavam casados havia 4 anos, casaram-se jovens, com apenas 23 anos, e agora com 27 vira que fora um erro. A mulher nunca agira como esposa, nunca avisava para onde ia, com quem ia, fazia Kris esperar por ela noites e mais noites, sendo assim por quase 4 anos. E enfim, ele desistiu. A mulher que conhecera não era mais a mesma. Pensando nisso, foi para seu quarto, pegou algumas roupas e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta. Precisava de um bom banho quente para relaxar.

  
∞ 

 

A semana se passou com Kris e Meiying se tratando friamente. Nenhum dos dois ousava tocar no assunto que fora aberto naquela manhã de domingo. Meiying ia trabalhar, saía com as amigas à noite e só voltava de madrugada, nada mudou.

 

Kris, no entanto, estava em seu escritório, tentando trabalhar, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sentia-se culpado. Por mais que a vida conjugal não fosse a mesma do início do casamento, não deveria ter traído Meiying. Kris sabia que era um homem respeitável, sempre fora um bom marido, um bom filho, um bom homem. Tinha em sua mente a ideia de respeito muito bem marcada. A situação em que estava não havia colaborado para se segurar.

Era nisso que queria se convencer, mas sua mente sempre o levava até as lembranças daquela noite em que estiveram juntos, das expressões de prazer no rosto do garoto, do corpo bem torneado, a pele em um tom levemente bronzeado, os lábios delineados vermelhos e inchados, os chupões distribuídos em seu tronco. Tudo culpa dos lábios de Kris, que marcaram o garoto como sua propriedade.

Agora, Kris estava no banho, lembrando-se de cada momento daquela noite, enquanto se tocava, desejando que acontecesse novamente, que pudesse tomar Tao em seus braços. Kris estava perdido.

 

Tao o havia transformado novamente no seu antigo ‘eu’, antes de todos os problemas o terem transformado em alguém distante. Mas isso era errado. Kris nunca devia ter se relacionado com Tao, e sabia disso. E pretendia que nunca mais isso acontecesse. Não voltaria a se relacionar com Tao. Continuaria a ir ao bar, mas não faria nada com o moreno. Mesmo que ansiasse por isso.

E pensando assim, o sábado chegou, e Kris foi até o bar. Sentou-se no mesmo local em que estava da última vez. Já havia passado da meia-noite e assim que sentou, Luhan logo viera falar com ele.

“Então Kris, como está?” o loiro mais baixo sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias da mesa. “Tao me contou sobre o que houve entre vocês, não sabia que você também curte homens.”

 

Kris olhara curioso para o menor “Vocês são amigos?”

“Sim, de infância. E você está aqui para vê-lo?”

“Sim-Não! Não, ho-hoje estou só para assistir as apre-sentações e...”

Luhan começou a rir da repentina gagueira do outro. “Ok, ok, mas sinto lhe informar, ele já dançou. Hoje ele que fez a abertura. Mas se quiser vê-lo...” Luhan passou para Kris um cartão magnético, onde havia escrito ‘bastidores – passe livre’ e o nome completo do menor. Luhan sorriu de canto e levantou-se, voltando ao trabalho.

Kris encarou o cartão. Seu interior em uma batalha, lutando contra a mente que dizia que não deveria ir lá, que deveria levantar e ir embora. Só que Kris queria ver o moreno, queria, desejava, ansiava por tocá-lo. Então jurando para si mesmo que iria apenas ter uma conversa rápida com Tao, deixou seus desejos vencerem e se dirigiu aos bastidores.

Surpreendentemente ansioso, passou o cartão magnético no lugar indicado na porta, e entrou em um corredor comprido, onde uma porta estava aberta para um cômodo grande, espaçoso, com apenas algumas separações, formando cabines pequenas onde havia várias mulheres que o olhavam confusas enquanto arrumavam-se para as apresentações. E então uma senhora foi calmamente até ele e fechou a porta.

 

“Kris?”

 

O loiro virou-se o ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz daquele que invadia sua mente.

 

"Como entrou aqui?” o moreno perguntou, se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos transbordando uma alegria transparente e uma surpresa agradável.

 

“Ahn... Luhan me emprestou o cartão dele e... hm...” Kris se sentiu incomodado com o olhar que o outro lançava, de agradável havia passado para desconfiado.

 

“E por que ele faria isso?” a voz do outro saíra arrastada, curiosidade claramente visível em seu tom. Aproximou-se do maior.

 

Kris sentiu-se estranhamente acuado. “E-eu vim... pra... te-”

 

“Aceitou meu convite?” Tao sorriu malicioso e puxou o mais alto pela nuca, selando levemente seus lábios. Se afastou, olhando divertido para o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior contendo um riso.

 

Kris respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não atacar o moreno.

 

“Na verdade eu não vim aqui pra isso, eu só queria-”

 

“Shh... Kris... nós dois sabemos que você quer, então não resista, sim?”

 

Então Tao atacou os lábios do maior, passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, puxando levemente os fios em sua nuca.

 

E Kris não resistiu. Sucumbiu aos desejos no momento em que se virou para ver aquele garoto. Pousou suas mãos na cintura do menor, o puxando para perto de si enquanto beijavam-se com fervor. Sentiu o outro afastar-se e segurando uma de suas mãos, o levou até outra porta no fim do corredor, um banheiro.

 

Entraram ali, e fizeram o que tanto ansiavam. A luxúria que estava os consumindo por dentro foi finalmente liberada no ato em que os dois corpos se uniam. Kris sabia que dali pra frente não haveria mais volta. Estava viciado.

 

  
∞  
 

 

Meiying há semanas estava estranhando as atitudes de Kris. Já fazia quase 3 meses que o marido estava se portando mais compreensivo, mais liberal e mais flexível com relação à vida da esposa. Não mais a perturbava para chegar cedo em casa, não mais perguntava onde ia, com quem ia, mesmo se dormisse fora de casa, Kris não mais a interrogava para saber onde estava.

 

E para a mulher, isso só podia significar uma coisa que ela mesma estava fazendo.

A jovem disse que ia sair com uma amiga, e então ficou em seu carro, do lado de fora do prédio em que vivia, esperando Kris sair de casa. Havia notado que há algum tempo, todo sábado a noite, e às vezes outros dias na semana, o marido saía de casa e quando voltava, geralmente trazia uma expressão levemente culpada no rosto, sempre dizendo que havia ido dormir na casa de Yixing. Suspeitando desse comportamento estranho do loiro, resolveu segui-lo.

Viu Kris sair em seu carro, e então foi atrás, em uma distancia que o outro não poderia vê-la. Esperava que fossem até a casa de Yixing, mas esse não era um caminho que ela conhecesse.

Kris estacionou o carro em frente a um local que parecia uma boate, ou um bar, e a garota foi mais à frente, e dobrou na esquina, estacionando ali, para que o loiro não a visse. Pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu ao local, adentrando ali e notando que não era um lugar que ela gostaria de visitar.

 

Viu no palco as mulheres fazendo pole dance, observando de longe que Kris estava sério. Ficou ali, em um canto, apenas observando o local, as pessoas, e os dançarinos. Estava tentando entender, por que com todas aquelas mulheres dançando, seu marido em nenhum momento abrira um sorriso. Ele estaria esperando por uma mulher específica?

 

De repente, Meiying viu o sorriso tão bonito do marido se abrir. Olhou para o palco, mas não encontrou o que esperava. Um garoto moreno que dançava. Então ela entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Kris não gostava de mulheres. A indignação de ser trocada por um homem e a compreensão se misturavam dentro de si, mas ela não poderia falar nada. Também tinha sua cota de erros.

 

Sentiu o celular no bolso vibrar e abriu a mensagem que seu amante havia enviado. O garoto fofo e bochechudo estava perguntando se demoraria muito a chegar. Respondeu dizendo que já estava indo. Saiu rapidamente do local, indo diretamente para a casa do outro. Iria precisar da companhia de seu Minseok aquela noite.

 

  
∞

 

Kris e Tao estavam abraçados na cama, conversando um pouco antes do maior ter que ir embora. Já fazia quase seis meses que estavam se encontrando. Kris estava se sentindo mal pela esposa. Havia quebrado os juramentos que fizera no dia do casamento, e ele não era um homem de quebrar promessas.

Não se arrependia de ter Tao ao seu lado, mas isso não evitava se sentir culpado sempre que pensava na esposa quando tocavam em assuntos que envolvia família. O que era o caso nesse momento. Tao contava para Kris sobre quando decidira contar à família que é homossexual.

Ele e Luhan contaram juntos para as duas famílias, mas nenhuma os aceitou. Então eles foram embora da cidade natal deles, e chegaram até ali. Tentavam sobreviver fazendo o que sabiam de melhor. Tao sabia dançar, e bom... Luhan sabia conquistar as pessoas, além de ter uma voz de dar inveja a qualquer cantor.

“Então quando Luhan conseguiu um trabalho lá no bar, ele esperou meu contrato com outro bar acabar para eu poder ir trabalhar lá. E o resto você já sabe. Nos conhecemos no meu primeiro dia.”

Tao observava o loiro. Ele estava com um olhar meio culpado e então se tocou do que havia falado. Família não era um assunto ao qual Kris gostasse de comentar.

“Desculpe Kris, você me perguntou sobre quando eu e o Luhan nos assumimos, aí eu-”

Kris interrompeu o moreno com um selar em seus lábios.

“Tudo bem... era inevitável não mencionar a sua família quando você fala sobre o Luhan ou sobre se assumir. Não se preocupe.” O loiro deu mais um selo no menor, e segurou sua mão, acariciando seu dorso com o dedão. “Tao... nós não podemos mais fazer isso.”

O moreno revirou os olhos e sorriu. “E você sabe que desde que me conheceu você tenta, mas em pouco tempo volta novamente para mim.” Tao se desvencilhou dos braços do maior, e subiu em seu colo, deixando o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo e deixa-lo completamente nu.

“Você não consegue resistir a mim.” Tao levou sua mão até o queixo de Kris e se aproximou, beijando-o calmamente. Afastou-se um pouco, descendo sua mão pelo peitoral nu do outro, retirando também o fino lençol que o cobria, agora os dois sem nenhum empecilho entre suas peles.

“Então pare de tentar e simplesmente aceite isso.” Tao começou então a mexer-se, rebolando levemente no colo do maior.

Kris sentia que Tao havia se apossado de uma parte de seu ser, e ele não devolveria. E nem Kris queria que ele devolvesse.

Sabia que estava perdido no momento em que o viu novamente naquele bar. Eram como duas forças que se atraíam e não conseguiam mais se separar.

Nunca seria capaz de rejeitá-lo. Era viciado em Tao.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse Tao todo ousado dsudhfjsdkjnsad e esse Kris que por mais que tente não consegue resistir, eu também não conseguiria xD  
> e ai, gostaram?


End file.
